¿Sin Perdon, y sin Olvido?
by SilentCrusade M
Summary: pues soy mal@ en esto... juzgenlo! ¿no me dejen asi?


_**Jeremiah Siglinde** XD aqui esta el fic q me pediste... Gome por tardarme tengo un super ultra mega bloqueo... aparte que tengo mucho trabajo - pero bueno espero lo disfrutes :v (al menos fue antes del 14 de Feb)  
_

_XD_

Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores...

_"esperando el anime de Nanoha vivid(?)... espero y no lo arruinen QnQ"  
_

_._

**¿SIN PERDÓN, Y SIN OLVIDO?**

**.**

El tiempo pasaba de manera inexorable, el mundo había cambiado y aquella cobriza sin poder verla. Fate había cambiado, tampoco lo notó. Nanoha estaba tan ciega que no veía cuánto daño le había causado, cuánto daño aún le provocaba. El dolor de la infidelidad era la culpable. Fate ya no sonríe como antes, ya no había brillo en su rostro ni en sus hermosos ojos rojos, que un día terminaron por enloquecerla...ella, si Nanoha le era infiel y Fate lo sabía mejor que nadie.

-¿Qué pasa Fate-chan?- Nanoha se preguntó, removiéndose un poco en la cama donde llevaba horas con la mirada perdida en el techo.

Le había costado tanto conquistarla, dejando atrás lo que alguna vez hubo una amistad duradera desde que tenían nueve años… ¿y para qué?

Su mano llegó hasta aquel reducido espacio donde está el corazón. Sentía que no podía evitarlo, ya no podía contener esos sentimientos que la estaban asfixiando, que la carcomía por dentro y le provocaban un dolor intenso. En su mente Nanoha podía ver el rostro apagado serio y sin vida de Fate… su Fate-chan, si fue su culpa ¡Su culpa! Únicamente su culpa y de nadie más. Ella había acabado con esa sonrisa que consideraba hermosa ante cualquier otra sonrisa que haya visto jamas y que ya no estaba mas.

La amaba, de manera intensa, la misma forma de amor que Fate le profesaba día a día. Entonces ¿por qué?, ¿por qué la estuvo engañando tanto tiempo, y peor aun por qué le seguía engañando...? Lo peor de todo era darse cuenta que Fate ya lo sabía, pero callaba y se humillaba suplicando que ese amor fuera puro, verdadero, solamente para ella...

Nanoha escuchaba dentro de su cabeza un grito que le apuntaba de Asesina. Sí, asesina, que usaba el arma de Fate contra sí misma, su arma, ese amor incondicional y fuerte. Esa voz le decía que ya había hecho suficiente, demasiado daño, que debía dejarla ir, para que así se terminara todo de una vez, que resultaría menos doloroso para su rubia de ensueño, ya que estar de esta forma a su lado era una aberrante condena.

¿Compartiendo su amor incondicional con otra persona?

No! Nanoha no lo hacía, no podría hacerlo, no imaginaba siquiera llegar a pensar que Fate… su Fate-chan le hiciera lo mismo. ¿Cómo es que entonces le aguantaba todo eso que le hacia?

Si aquella cobriza no sabía, y eso dolía mucho más.

Fate soportaba todo, su olor a otro cuerpo ajeno al de ella, sus labios y caricias compartidas... ¡por Dios, que ella ya no lo soportaría, ya no podría por mas tiempo aunque quisiera!

No se cansaba, pero ella sí. De sí misma, de sus tonterías, de su constante infidelidad. Nanoha estaba exhausta, herida y desilusionada de sus propios actos... Su mundo se rompía un poco más a cada segundo. Una mierda de mundo en que ella vivía, la mierda de mundo que le había dado a su Rubia sin querer... su corazón se derrumbaba y amenazaba una destrucción en su totalidad.

Recordar el "te amo" y aquel beso en la mejilla que Fate le dio antes de salir rumbo a su trabajo fuera de Mid-childa. No era justo, no merecía siquiera recordarla. Pero se clavaba como una daga filosa en su alma.

Nanoha se presionó el pecho, reuniendo fuerza de voluntad para contener una lágrima que amenazaba con escaparse; de rabia, frustración, de tormento... culpa marcada y arraigada en su ser... Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, sus dientes se apretaron, sintiendo una explosión en su interior, por un momento que pareció una eternidad.

Si Fate llegaba esta tarde y le decía "me voy de aquí, ya me cansé", le daría la razón

¿Pero qué haría ella sin Fate… su Fate-chan?

No sería nadie, no sería nada, porque ni siquiera esa "otra persona" con quien se acostaba podría llenar su vacío. No era amor lo que sentía por _esa_, sólo era y tal vez sigue siendo una _calentura barata_ que servía para devastar una relación tan perfecta como la que tenia con Fate, si la que tuvieron alguna vez.

-¡Una mierda de calentura!- Nanoha gritó con cólera, y su voz retumbó en la habitación.

Entonces lloró, sin quererlo, entonces su dedo viajó hasta sus ojos y llevó el líquido hasta su boca. El sabor normal y salado de una lágrima se había transformado un sabor amargo... intoxicarte... y se sintió avergonzada, muy avergonzada... Ese fue el sabor que probó, el de su propia vergüenza. Con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior, cuando llegó a su cama y vio a Fate fingiendo estar dormida, dándole la espalda. Guardando todo en su interior, tratando de convencerse inútilmente de una realidad opuesta. Ella había visto eso en su rostro.

Nanoha se rió de sí misma con ironía.

La noche anterior no había sido diferente a otras tantas en que tuvo encuentros furtivos con su amante. Había dejado que _ella _tocara parte de su cuerpo, que le hiciera alcanzar un orgasmo maldito que la condenaba, había dejado que siguiera manchando su piel y llegara sucia ante su verdadero amor, inundado en la vil fragancia de la traición.

Nanoha ahora deseaba no haber hecho lo que hizo la noche anterior. Por una maldita vez hubiese deseado llegar menos sucia. La noche anterior había experimentado por primera vez lo que era sentirse una mierda de novia, aquello había sido una puñalada que no pudo soportar, el dolor había sido grande y se extendía minando su fuerza.

Sin darse cuenta se puso lentamente en pié. Arrastrando los pasos se fue hasta el baño. Allí se vio al espejo. No se reconocía. Pero si, encontraba la razón al reflejo, ésta era la tipa que estaba matando a una mujer inocente, no aquella que fue una chiquilla ilusionada ni enamorada de Fate. Bajó la mirada y respiró profundamente, sin nada en su mente más que pesar sin ser consciente de los pasos de una solitaria persona que llegaba a su lado como un fantasma. Pero sí sintió, rato después, como una mano se posaba en su hombro.

Nanoha se volvió lentamente, como si al terminar de girar toda la carga del mundo se le fuera a ir encima. Se encontró con Fate… su Fate-chan, con su expresión seria característica de los últimos tiempos, que no expresaba emociones, que no expresaba más que desilusión y vacío.

Sin poder evitarlo, de forma intempestiva se abalanzó sobre de ella, que no reaccionó más que para separarla con algo de rencor y a la vez con un poco de celos.

-Fa..Fate-chan lo siento... lo siento tanto... -apenas pudia balbucear. Sus labios temblaban con cada palabra que sentía que le quemaban la boca. Tampoco tenía derecho a decir eso. Pero su deseo de obtener un perdón era más fuerte que su propia voluntad.

-"Te amo Fa..."-quiso completar la frase pero ni siquiera pudo terminarla...ya no podía controlarse más. Y se aferró a ella nuevamente. Sus lágrimas silenciosas se transformaron en un sollozo violento que escapó de su alma y que le sacudió entero. Comenzó a llorar como una niña, sin parar de temblar, abrazado a un cuerpo que ya no correspondía a su abrazo.

Nanoha cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se permitió llorar abiertamente, con lágrimas de sangre por todas aquellas veces incontables en que estuvo en los brazos de otra. Lloró por lo que estaba segura que iba a perder, lloró de forma desgarradora por un perdón que estaba segura, nunca llegaría...

Fate sólo esperaba estática que aquella cobriza se calmara, controlando las ganas que nacían de su interior y lo incitaban a ceder ante el abrazo. Se resistió todo el tiempo, quien sabe cuánto, hasta que finalmente el llanto de Nanoha comenzó a morir dolorosamente... hasta que la última lágrima tocó su hombro de aquella rubia que estaba destrozada .

Tuvo que pasar mucho más tiempo hasta que Nanoha reaccionara del todo y se liberara del temblor que recorría su cuerpo. Entonces miró a Fate, como si tratara de encontrar un poco de compasión, comprensión y apoyo. Nada de eso vio en su rostro, absolutamente nada y rendida bajó la vista.

-¿Ya terminaste? -preguntó Fate friamente. Nanoha la oyó como una lejana y apenas perceptible murmullo- ¿¡Que si ya terminaste!? -repitió Fate , esta vez sacudiéndola con fuerza.

\- No puedes quedarte conmigo... no puedes hacerlo... vete Fate-chan, quiero tu felicidad...-dijo y quedo entre dolorosos suspiros.

-¿Quieres mi felicidad?- Fate preguntó irónicamente, también estaba llorando, lágrimas silenciosas recorrían sus mejillas quemando todo a su paso- debiste pensarlo antes Nanoha Takamachi... debiste pensar eso cada vez que estuviste en los brazos de ella- se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano -...ya es tarde para perdonar... para que yo pueda ser feliz... ¡Mírame maldita sea!- Fate gritó, volviendo a sacudirla para que le dirigiera la mirada- sin perdón ni olvido- musitó luego y sonrió para sorpresa desagradable de Fate, con una sonrisa hiriente y de doble sentido- me quedaré contigo Takamachi, lo poco que queda de mí...

Fate soltó a Nanoha y se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos. Por un breve instante se quedó quieta y la miró fijamente, luego le dio una palmada en su blanca mejilla y salió del baño.

Nanoha sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda, sintió miedo, sintió que todo estaba perdido... Lo siguió sintiendo siempre, con el correr de los días, los meses en que estuvo con Fate pero a la vez sin su Fate-chan. Nada fue igual, absolutamente nada.

Un día cualquiera, aquella rubia se marchó, sin decir una palabra, sin decir donde iría, sólo la dejó, con su pesar, con su arrepentimiento, con sus súplicas que nunca fueron oídas.

Y entonces Nanoha recordaba constantemente la pregunta que se hizo ese día: ¿Qué haría sin Fate?... El cuestionamiento fue respondido una tarde de verano, cuando en la soledad de su habitación, en la frialdad de su cama, hundida en un mar de recriminaciones, aquella cobriza comenzó a dejarse morir...

Pasaron años… y Fate no sabía nada y no quería saber nada de ella... de aquella mujer que amo... si de Nanoha después de la separación tan dolorosa, pero ahora se encontraba viviendo felizmente con una pequeña niña rubia que Nanoha la dejado en el olvido cuando ella estaba con su "amante", y con una mujer de pelo rosa con gran belleza y ojos hipnotizantes, al mismo tiempo al ser seria y correcta en sus decisiones, Signum Yagami aquella mujer que le robo el corazón después de tan grande desilusion... mas tenia un ligero problema aquella persona era familiar de Signum, pero dejándolo pasar con tal de ser feliz junto a esa persona y a su hija Vivio.

Y mientras tanto Nanoha se casó con un hombre rubio que alguna vez fue su amigo. Pero jamás se sentía feliz al lado de su esposo, no ya jamas seria feliz de nuevo, sabía que todo era su culpa.  
.

.

_Va~ que anda triste la chica "porq sera?"_


End file.
